A Demonic Love (Rin x Shiemi)
by OverlyObsessedOtaku
Summary: Rin Okumura. A Demon. Son of Satan. Not a Lovebird. Not until he met Shiemi Moriyama of course...
1. Chapter 1: Making Friends

Reader's POV:

The sound of Shiemi's footsteps were bouncing off of the walls, her sandals slapping on the tile floor of the cram school. It was her day off but everyone had decided that they would meet up at their classroom to hang out.

'A Kimono was definitely not the right choice of clothing today...' Shiemi thought as she ran as fast as she could.

Her motivation to get there on time almost dissipated when she heard voices coming from her classroom up ahead.

'Crap! I'm late!' She thought but then suddenly regretted it. She had never been so frustrated to curse before so it was a new experience. She didn't like it.

"Woah watch out!" a familiar voice cried but before she could register who it was, she slammed right into the person's chest, landing on top of whoever it was on the cold, hard floor.

"Ouch..." Shiemi groaned and rubbed her head. The world spun and all she could see was two big round circles.

"Are you okay Shiemi?" the voice asked again.

The big round blue circles blinked and Shiemi jumped back in surprise yelling as she did so. The sudden movement made whoever was underneath her jump upwards as well, the person's head smacking into her chin as he sat upwards.

"Why the chin!" Shiemi cried as she rubbed her sore chin.

"Heh, sorry"

She blinked and looked to see the person was none other than Rin Okumura. The two blue circles must've been his eyes.

"AHHH! R-RIN IT WAS YOU?!" She broke into a meltdown of embarrassment and apologies.

"Well who the hell else was it?" He said sarcastically.

Rin sat up suddenly stopped and looked up at Shiemi. She blushed as she felt Rin's eyes looking at her. He made no move to get up.

It took a few moments of awkward silence for Shiemi to realize that the only reason Rin wasn't getting up was because she was sat on his waist and down to his thighs.

"Oh sorry" She said, quickly climbing to her feet and Rin followed.

He flashed her that grin of his that always made her heart flutter. "It's cool!"

She took a slightly closer look at Rin's teeth when she thought he wasn't looking. It used to always confuse her that Rin had canine teeth and slightly pointed ears. She thought it was just a cute feature but she soon found out Rin's secret. He is the son of Satan. Every time Shiemi heard someone say something about Rin being the son of Satan, it made her want to break into violence, defend Rin and finally be useful. No, that just wasn't her.

Rin paused at the door. "You coming?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, coming" Shiemi snapped out of her thoughts and brushed them aside, following Rin into the classroom.

All that mattered was today. Today was the day Shiemi was going to become official friends with her classmates.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Bon's voice greeted them as they came inside.

"Hey guys!" The rest of the gang greeted them nicely.

"Sorry not sorry!" Rin grinned and slouched on one of the desks.

"Do not piss me off Okumura..." Bon muttered and turned away.

'Okay, here's your chance Shiemi! Go, GO!' Her inner voice motivated her to confront Bon.

"Um excuse me Bon..." Her voice was barely audible because of the noise from behind her but Bon somehow managed to hear her.

"Yeah what?" Bon turned to face her and her legs started trembling. She hadn't noticed how much taller Bon was than her. Now he was towering over her, looking down expectantly.

"I-I was just wondering if... well if you wanna be, you know, friends?" She spoke, suddenly regretting her words and gulping.

Bon didn't shout. He didn't retort. He just broke into a wide grin and laughed.

"Oh Moriyama you crack me up!" He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Asked Shiemi, genuinely confused.

"We're already friends! I already count you as my friend" He smiles.

"Okay then!" Shiemi finally stands up tall and smiles.

Next was Shima. Her friendship with Bon made her confident and motivated her. The casanova was leaning against the wall. He looked gloomy.

"Shima? Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine..." he grumbles.

"I can tell somethings bothering you" she walked closer "Just tell me."

"Fine then. I think... I think I'm in love with Izumo" he said sadly.

Shiemi rolls her eyes. "You don't mean it."

Something about the way Shima was acting made her want to believe him.

"I'm not lying. But if I ask her she'll turn me down because one she doesn't like me and two maybe she does like me but if I ask she will think I'm joking because of my character."

A pang of pity hit her like a ton of bricks. "Okay I believe you. What can I do to help?"

"Why do you want to?" He asks sadly.

"Because that's what friends do" Shiemi smiled.

"We're friends?" Shima asks, surprised.

That statement dulls Shiemi's confidence slightly but she shrugs it off and continues.

"Of course we are!"

"I always thought you hated me because I always flirt with you" Shima looks at his shoes.

"No! Sometimes I found it funny! We are friends okay?"

Shima suddenly seemed a bit happier. "Yeah sure!"

"Like I had asked before, what can I do to help?"

Shima broke into a sly grin. "Well..."


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Just saying but last night after I wrote chapter 1, I finished all of Blue Exorcist. My god I literally threw my phone on the wall when Rin was getting tortured by that bastard. And I rewatched episode 2 and no matter what happens I will still cry my eyes out.

Shiemi's POV:

"Are you sure this is umm... helping?"

Me and Shima were in the corridor of the Cram School. I had changed my attire to look like Izumo and I literally had no idea how Shima managed to smuggle a wig of Izumo's hair.

"Uh-huh. I just need to practice asking her out and if you wanna play the part you gotta look the part"

"Umm okay?" I reply, not so sure if I did look the part.

"And we're ready. And action!" Shima puts his hands together like an action clipboard but then bounces into his part.

"Hey Izumo" he smiles.

"Hi Shima" Ismile back.

"NOOOOOOOOO CUT!" Shima's smile vanishes and is replaced by frustration.

"Izumo is sorta more umm... well she's got an attitude so you need to show that attitude!"

"Okay fine" I say snappily, not happy because I had offered to help and I regretted it.

"Aaaaaand, ACTION!" Shima shouts louder than before.

"Hey Izumo" There he goes with the smiling again.

"What!?" I try my best to snap at him.

I could tell he thought it was a realistic performance because he continued.

"Well there's something I need to tell you..."

"Make it quick" I take a step closer.

"It's a secret so come closer."I take a step closer.

"Closer" Shima repeats

Another step closer.

"CLOSER"

I sigh and walk right up to him so our noses are a centimeter apart.

"Okay tell me already!"

Shima puts a finger under my chin and tilts my head upwards. Then he presses his lips against mine. My eyes widen and I hear a door opening across the hall and footsteps grow louder.

I break off the kiss and see Rin standing there, staring at us.

"It's not what it looks like!" I find my mouth saying but I can tell, It's exactly what it looks like.

Rin stays silent but Shima speaks up. "Yeah it's not what it looks like. Unless you're jealous?"

Rin just walks away and disappears down the hall.

(Why is he so angry?) The thought bubbles in my mind.

A huge bang could be heard down where Rin had headed.

"It could be a demon" I inform Shima.

He nods "Let's go"

We run down the corridor until we reach a turn. We turn and find the cause of the sound. Rin was running, his tail flying behind him but he had left a smoking dent in the wall.


	3. Chapter 3: The Symptoms of Love

A/N: Sorry last chapter was so short, I was in a rush because I stopped half way through episode 20 of Fairy Tail (An Anime) because I got a sudden urge to write and then when I wrote the last sentence I got in a dire need to continue watching Fairy Tail so I couldn't make it longer. Sorry but my Anime obsession is a wild animal that needs to be trained and it isn't happening any time soon!

Rin's POV:

'Stupid, stupid, stupid STUPID STUPID!' The thought picked at my sanity and scenes of Shima and Shiemi kissing flew through my mind at the speed of bullets.

My anger bubbled to the surface and I let out a roar of anger as blue flames engulfed my body. Fighting to control the monster within, I managed to push the flames back inside me. Running as fast as I could, I went to the only person I could talk to.

(TIME SKIP)

"Yukio?" Most of the rooms were empty and my voice echoed. It sounded hoarse, like I hadn't been speaking for a while. My legs felt heavy and a headache was pounding against my temples. I dragged my feet to the bedroom we shared and opened the door. Yukio was sat at his desk, preparing work for my class and I to do. Shura and I still did lessons on how to control my flames. She insisted that after I had burnt her's and Yukio's clothes off, I should take extra lessons.

"Hey Rin, what's up? You seem gloomy" Yukio turns to face me and rises from his sitting position at his desk.

"Yukio, tell me something, what are the symptoms of love?" I ask, slightly annoyed of the way I said it, like I'm in some teen romance anime.

"Love? Don't tell me you're in it" A smirk appears on Yukio's face as he speaks.

I have two reasons for asking this. One because I want to know if Shima and Shiemi really are in love with each other and two because I want to know why I'm so pissed because they kissed. Oh that rhymed!

"No, I... I saw Shima and Shiemi kissing in the hallway today" I say, sounding depressed.

"Oh damn that stings" Yukio says unnecessarily.

"Shut up you four eyed mole face and just tell me, what are the symptoms of love!" I feel like punching Yukio in the gut but no matter what, I know I can't.

"All right then. You will get angry when you see your crush with somebody else. You constantly want your crush's attention. You would do anything to protect your crush, no matter what..." Yukio trailed off and my eyes widen. All those things... I have the symptoms of love.


	4. Chapter 4: The Garden of Amahara

A/N I know that last chapter was REALLY short but it was because my phobia to constantly watch anime struck again! Sorry!

Shima's POV:

"He definitely got the wrong idea." I say to a sad Shiemi. She seemed reluctant to believe that Rin was jealous but I could see it clear as day. I didn't want to admit it myself because I don't want to sound insensitive but it was a fact. Rin Okumura has a crush on Shiemi Moriyama.

The sound of sniffling could be heard and I turn to Shiemi. "Moriyama? You okay?"

It took me a moment to realize that she was crying. Tears were sliding down her cheeks and she wasn't doing a very good job of hiding that fact.

"I'm fine" was all she said. I decide that it's time I become useful. I put my arm around her shoulders and offer to walk her back to her house.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother..." she says, looking down at her shoes instead of at me.

"I'm 101% sure. I can't let a girl crying walk home alone. And it's the only way to pay you back for helping me earlier"

She looks up at me, eyes puffy and tear-stained cheeks and smiles. "Thanks Shima"

"What are friends for?"

Rin's POV:

"You seem awfully surprised, mind telling me why?" Yukio questions, a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up four eyes..." Is all I can say.

"Oh come on. You can tell me. It's only a matter of time before Moriyama realizes anyway"

My eyes widen.

"Ah, judging by the look on your face it is Moriyama, isn't it?" Yukio leans back in his chair.

"You like her just as much as me!" I point a finger at Yukio.

"No I don't"

"Denial"

Yukio sighs and turns back to his work, the chair squeaking slightly.

"Ein, Zwei, Drei!" A voice called from somewhere.

"Not again..." Yukio muttered from behind me.

Something suddenly smacked into my forehead, sending me flying backwards into the wall. When my eyes finally came into focus, Mephisto Pheles was standing where I was 5 seconds ago.

"Mephisto?" I asked in shock as I tried to get up.

"The one and only! I just came to inquire about why the school wall had to suffer because of your, how do I say, teenage hormones?" Mephisto questioned, swinging his pink umbrella in his right hand while his left sat on his hip.

"Teenage hormones?!"

"Indeed. I mean it's obvious that you and that Moriyama girl have something. What did she do? Was someone sexually harassing her without your permission? I'm sure it wasn't that wall and since it wasn't I think you need a lesson in target practice or maybe you just need to go to specsavers"

"Shut up..." I mutter under my breath.

"My my, temper temper, are we ever going to learn to respect our elders?" Mephisto's nose was like a target begging to have a chair slammed into it.

"To see if I really do need specs how about we do target practice with your nose?"

"How gruesome. Ah well I guess it can't be helped. Hit me with your best shot" Mephisto leans against the door, giving me plenty of space to attack.

I run forward, aiming for his nose but he disappears at the last moment and my fist instead makes connection with the metal door hinge.

"Houston, we have a problem..." Yukio jokes as I go down like a broken airplane in pain.

"The pain... The pain the pain the pain..." I whisper quietly, holding my fist as if it were broken. To be honest, I think it is.

"Call an ambulance" Was all I could say.

Reader's POV:

"Through here?" Shima inquires, gesturing to a metal door. She nodded and opened it very carefully. They were in the Okumura brother's dorm. Shiemi told them to whisper so Yukio and Rin couldn't hear them. She insisted that if Rin saw Shima walking her home then Rin would become more jealous.

Shima couldn't help but feel slightly nervous around her. She may be a nice, sweet, shy girl but something about her unnerved Shima, as if there was something she was hiding from him and the others. He slapped the thought with an imaginary stick and kept walking.

They finally reached a cosy looking cottage at the end of a bridge. It was hidden by a beautiful, tamed garden which made it barely visible by the naked eye.

"This is your house?" Questioned Shima.

Shiemi seemed nervous to admit it, as if it was a shanty town house. "Y-yeah."

"It's gorgeous! And did you grow all of these plants too?"

"Well, it was my grandma's until, not so long ago, she..." Shiemi paused, seeming dull all of a sudden. "She passed away."

Shima looked at Shiemi. Thick, salty tears were now rolling down the girl's cheeks. Not just because of Rin, but because he had been so stupid as to bring back something from the past.

"I'm so sorry Shiemi, I didn't know. I didn't mean to bring back painful memories." He pulled the girl into a hug.

"It's okay." Was all she said.

"You must have really loved her. She did a fine job and now since you've taken over, you've maintained her work. That's really impressive."

They broke away and Shima admired the place once more.

"Thanks Shima. I just wish she could've seen the Garden of Amahara before she left."

"The Garden of Amahara?" Shima asked, confusion and curiosity biting the ends of his words.

"Yes. My grandma told me that it is a place that God created. It has every flower and plant ever made growing there. It's filled with life and joy." Shiemi speaks with passion.

'She must be imagining the place while she talks' Thought Shima.

"Sounds great."

"One day I went exploring. I told grandma I was going to look for the Garden of Amahara." Shiemi says, almost to herself. "When I came back, grandma was..."

"Shhh, don't think about it, you'll feel worse." Shima tried his best to comfort her.

Shiemi gives a single nod.

"I should probably get going. Don't want Okumura to find me here, do I?"

Shiemi giggles slightly. "If he really is jealous he would burn you to ashes."

Shima gives a light chuckle and starts down the bridge, back to Yukio and Rin's dorm.

Shiemi speaks silently"I just wish that someday I can go to the Garden of Amahara with you, Grandma."


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Arrival

Reader's POV:

"So he's finally coming around, is he?" Was all Rin could hear before he got smacked in the face by a bright pink umbrella.

"What the hell? What happened?" He questioned as he quickly sat up and rubbed the red mark that was forming on his forehead.

"You tried to punch Mephisto and failed epicly and broke your wrist." Yukio stated blankly.

Rin was about to retort back when Mephisto interrupted him. "Unfortunately there's no time for childish fun and games, we have more pressing matters on our hands."

"Such as?" Inquired Rin, getting to his feet but stumbling slightly because of the numbness from being knocked out.

"Why your steel door hinge is sprinkled with Holy Water and how to contain a new type of demon" Mephisto sits on the ground, swinging his umbrella at a steady beat while he speaks.

"What? A new type of demon? And what's the deal with the holy water?"

Yukio speaks up. "Demons, as you know, are weak from holy water. Normally, when you punched the steel, you would've healed much faster because of your demonic powers and it wouldn't have knocked you out."

"Yeah, please don't tell anyone that Yukio. And now back to the new type of demon crap"

"Apparently somewhere near the entrance of the school is a demon which has never been seen or heard of before, not even by senior class exorcists or me, I might add and I'm an honorary knight!" Mephisto sends a smug look Rin's way.

"Way to rub it in..." Muttered Rin, clearly displeased.

"I think we should go down and help the exorcists fighting by the entrance. If it is a new demon we need to find out all we can about it before it breeds and creates more of it. Even better if we can kill it before it has the chance." Yukio started filling his, surprisingly big, coat pockets with holy water, holy wine and a card with a summoning circle drawn onto it's surface.

When he was done he nodded. Rin grabbed his kurikara sword and Mephisto took his only weapon. His bright pink umbrella.


	6. Chapter 6: The New Demon

Reader's POV:

"Any reports on the demon?" Yukio questioned Mephisto as they ran down to the entrance of True Cross Academy. Mephisto, obviously, wouldn't stoop so low as to run so he had a very peculiar mode of transport. He was floating in mid air while holding his umbrella, as if it was carrying him. Yukio and Rin both knew that Pheles was just using his demonic powers to fly, the umbrella was just to make him look more like someone who had lost it ,or in Rin's case, Mary Poppins. All of these qualities, as much as Mephisto didn't want to admit, made him more like his younger brother, Amaimon.

"Nope, not so far. Our last reports were at approximately," Mephisto paused and checked his pocket watch. "1:15pm and now it is 1:45pm"

'Who uses a pocket watch these days?' Rin asked himself.

"So basically what you're trying to tell us is that there is no evidence proving that the demon is known? That there is no record of it kept anywhere?" Yukio was panting slightly from the work of having to talk while running at full speed.

"Indeed." Was all Mephisto said and in 5 minutes time they reached the entrance.

Mephisto's POV:

'What a rather peculiar looking thing' was all I thought when I laid eyes upon the demon. I had lived in Gehenna for over 100 years before coming to Asiah but I have never seen such a monstrosity. It sent shivers down my spine but I've seen worse.

'Creepy' was the first word that came to mind upon seeing it.

"I wonder how Okumura will entertain us today" I sat down on my favourite armchair and levitated above it all, watching curiously.

Rin's POV:

The monster before me was definitely not what I had expected. It was small, about the size of a toddler. It's skin was paper white and shone in the light and small fluffy golden curls framed it. The face was blank, no expression or even a face. It was just, faceless. It wore a white silk dress and small white shoes. The thing was like a drawing that hadn't been coloured in and nobody bothered to add detail to the face. Almost like an under detailed doll.

It stood there, almost lifeless, it's eyeless gaze settling upon me and Yukio as we walked forward to take a closer look. We examined it and it didn't seem to like being stared at. It turned and started walking away. It didn't walk normally though. It, jittered, like bad animation. It was strange but we shut out that fact and decide to put it down as harmless.

"This doesn't look very harmful!" I say to the exorcists behind us. Me and Yukio turn around to face them and have our backs facing the strange creature.

"There isn't anything to worry about, I assure you. Let's start taking notes of this particular demon, shall we?" Yukio smiles at them but instead of replying the compliment, their faces turn to expressions of horror. Eyes widened and bodies move backward, crashing into each other.

"What?" Was all I could ask before I twisted my head slightly and saw a pale hand, reaching for my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7: The Rules of The Game

A/N: I wanted to make things more interesting by making the new demon creepy! Good idea or just no? And I couldn't think of a title so yeah...

Shiemi's POV:

Mom was downstairs taking care of the shop and I was in the garden, ankle deep in soil. One of my cherry blossom trees had spread it's roots out for water but got it tangled in some hidden quicksand underground.  
"How did that happen?" I muttered to myself, then I remembered. Around the time I had just met Rin, that demon that was haunting the garden must've attacked some of my plants too and hid underground traps.

So now I was in the soil, trying to prise the root loose from the small patch of quicksand.

"Almost got it!" My voice sounded triumphant but if anyone for example Rin had been here, it'll have been long done and over with.

'Rin...'

If anyone had been passing by, they would think I was talking to the tree and run away thinking I'm insane.

"Why did he do that? Could Shima be right? Maybe he is jealous. No, Rin wouldn't have a crush on someone like me, I can just tell I'm not his type. And what about me... Do I like him back?"

My inner self starts asking me curious questions, eager to be fed answers.

"I don't know. And if he does like me he should just tell me, we're friends after all. But it would be a little awkward if us two were dating but at the same time, I might enjoy it..."

I start imagining Rin asking me out and me screaming 'YES YES YES!' like an overrated fangirl.

"WHAT AM I THINKING?! NO NO NOOOOOOOOO! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! I CAN'T LIKE RIN! NOPE, NOT HAPPENING!"

'You're in denial...' the voice inside my head taunts me.

'Shut up'

'You know what sounds fun?'

'What?'

'Dating him'

'What would you know, you've never been out with anyone before!'

Shut up, neither have you!'

'Damn you!'

"Shiemi honey! Dinner's nearly ready!" My mom calls from the shop.

'Quick Shiemi, she's waiting for an answer, say something stupid!' The voice quips (Vine reference)

I pause, doing as the voice told me to. "I was not thinking about dating Rin Okumura! And okay!"

"Okay sweetie!" She bustles back inside, closing the door behind her.

'Now you've done it' The voice now seemed angry and irritated.

'Done what?'

'Idiot, she suspects you now! I was joking earlier about saying something stupid!'

'Oh geez'

I kept on fussing and worrying until the tree nudged me to continue. I sighed, bent down, picked up the shovel, and got back to work.

Reader's POV:

"What?" Was all Rin could ask before he twisted his head slightly and saw a pale hand, reaching for his shoulder.

A gunshot rang in his ears as he stumbled back. Yukio had his gun in his hand and managed to get the creature at a fair distance away. A growling noise came from it's mouth and everyone gawped in horror as it began to transform, taking the shape of a creature of pure terror. It grew 10 times the size of Rin and Yukio combined. The perfectly pruned white nails on its small hands became long, blackened and pointed nails that looked like they could slice through mountains. The pretty white silk dress it had been wearing had turned grey with filth and ,because of the sudden growth, had huge tears and rips that were dotted everywhere on it. The creature's shoes had disappeared, leaving dirty feet with oversized and untamed nails that looked similar to the fingernails. The face was the most terrifying though. The plain and blank face was gone, replaced by a thing covered in wrinkles and it's eyes were a bright yellow, covered with red veins. A scar ran down it's face and past the eyes, settling on the cheek while the rest of the face was dotted with stitches. The nose had been cut of, now in it's place was a scab that tried to resemble what it formerly was. The only thing left of this creature that was the same snowy white as before were it's teeth that were the size of Rin with pointed ends and a glint to them.

"Looks like things are about to get interesting" Mephisto smiled and took a sip of his tea, observing it all from above.

"Oh so you actually remember to brush your teeth?" Rin taunted the creature, seemingly not fazed at all by it's sudden change of appearance. Yukio however could see beyond Rin's facade. He could tell that deep down, all of Rin's inner senses were telling him to run, to scream, to get as far away from the demon as possible, but Rin's confidence and determination outshone that. Yukio was proud of his older brother, even though it should be the other way around. He let out a weak smile then turned back to their foe.

"Let's play a game" a jittery little girl's voice uttered from somewhere. It was so close it seemed like it was speaking directly to Yukio, like it was in his mind. He looked around but couldn't see anything except for the creature before them, it's mouth not giving any sign that it was uttering any words. He could tell that it was the demon speaking to them but with telepathy.

Everyone else around him could hear the voice so that confirmed his suspicion.

"Let's play together! I like to call it tag, I'm sure you've heard of it though. Except today, we are playing with my rules"

Purple digital writing was now floating in the air.

"I've cast binding symbols all around the surrounding compound. If you don't know what that is, it means that anyone inside the invisible circle made by the symbols is bound by the rules. It disables anything that can interfere with these rules. Now to make the game more interesting..."

"Seems pretty interesting to me..." Rin muttered under his breath but before he could even cry out, he was in the creatures grip.

"I now have a hostage! Because of my telepathy powers, I could tell you were all relying on the son of satan to save you. To have him back, you must fight me while being bound by these rules."

"Get off of him!" Yukio yells up at the creature but it just lets out a laugh.

"Oh I don't plan to hurt him, I don't want any harm to come to satan's son. He is destined to become the destroyer of Asiah, and ruler of Gehenna!"

"NO I WON'T!" Rin shouts at the top of his voice, letting his anger seep through and blue flames billowed from his body.

"The flames, so bright. Just like fathers" The creature whispers in awe. It was distracted so Rin took this moment to wiggle out of it's grip and run to join Yukio.

"Well, if I can't have the boy then I'll have his sword. If he doesn't have it then I can open and close it as much as I want for as long as he lives and anyone in the surrounding area will see his true nature. The knights of the true cross will see him as a threat and have him executed. You don't want that, do you Yukio?" Even though they couldn't see any signs of the creature talking, they could sense smugness in it's voice. "Let's see how well you fight against me now, Son of Satan. Will you fall without your demon powers or will you prevail and earn this sword back. Forgive me, I got carried away. We'll never know unless the game starts soon."

"Ready Yukio?" Rin looks at his younger brother.

He nods. "Ready as I'll ever be"

They grin at each other then look back at the little girl monster.

"Well then if you're ready, Let the game begin!"


	8. Chapter 8: Cards and Flames

A/N: (Only read the A/N in this chapter if you are reading this on Fanfiction. If you're reading the A/N in Wattpad, don't bother.)

I just wanted to say that someone has asked me if I got the idea of the binding rules off of Freed from the anime Fairy Tail. I was slightly confused because I wasn't very far into Fairy Tail at the time so I didn't know that Freed used that type of magic. I actually got the idea of the binding symbols from a picture I saw on Google Images and the 11 book long novel series Skulduggery Pleasant by Derek Landy. They also asked me if Rin had completely forgot about the misunderstanding with Shiemi. No he hasn't, he will remember in this chapter and yes they will make up. I just wanted to answer that question in the beginning of this chapter because since they're a guest on Fanfiction and don't have an account yet, I couldn't reply. Okay back to the story! (If you got this far in the A/N and you're reading this on Wattpad, I told you you shouldn't bother but oh well!)

Mephisto's POV:

"Oh my, this is quite the predicament. I've never seen this demon before but I guess I haven't been in Gehenna for a while so I haven't been able to see the new generations of demons. What about you Amaimon?" I twist my head slightly to look at the hamster which is my brother on my shoulder.

"Well, I might have had some contact with it..."

"Ah so that is why it's here. Since you haven't got a human vessel and your stuck in this cursed affliction you decide to get others to do your bidding?"

The hamster turned away so I just presumed that I was correct.

"Are you not going to give you any further clues to it's power?" I press on.

He doesn't respond.

"Aww come on, for your poor older brother?"

Still no answer.

"You're no fun. Oh well I guess I'll learn from what I see. Can't you at least grant me the privilege of knowing it's name?"

"They're called The Spine-Chill Sisters" He replied curtly.

"Interesting name. They're? I'm guessing there's more than one. Once this battle is over and we see the outcome, will you please explain further?"

The hamster nods and starts to stare downward. I follow it's gaze and focus on the battle below us.

'Oh Okumura, I wonder what kind of show you'll entertain us with today. You never cease to amaze me' I think with not a hint of in-genuineness in my mind.

Rin's POV:

Without thinking what I'm doing through, I charge forward and leap, sending a kick into the monster's shin. It doesn't even flinch. The voice seemed to have disappeared, for now.

A scream erupts from my right and I turn to see one of the exorcists engulfed in flames after trying to find a way out of the binding symbols. Luckily, not blue flames so Satan isn't involved. But the man was on the floor, nearly meeting his death before one of his comrades splashed him with water, putting out the fire and saving his life.

"What's that?" I think aloud and when I take a closer look at the surrounding symbols, I see a card appearing on the symbols with a single symbol carved into it.

"Yukio, what does it mean?" I shout to Yukio who was running up behind me, taking his gun from his holster.

"The symbol reads 'Engulfed in Flames.' That must mean that every wall has a hidden card like this which chooses what happens to a person if they try to escape" He states while reloading.

"Lucky that you took that class on symbol reading!"

I hear him chuckle behind me.

Something collides into me and I find myself getting thrown back by the monster's huge fist.

"Rin!" Yukio cried as I hit the floor.

'Man... Why the back!? I woke up on the floor this morning so it's really sore!' I think, groaning as a pain made me arch my back.

Thundering footsteps could be heard and the creature appeared in my vision. It crouched down and had my sword in it's hand.

"So fragile..." The child's voice was back. It muttered this just as the creature in front of me snapped the sword as easily as ripping paper. A gasp escapes my lips as I become completely engulfed in blue flames. I wasn't losing it like last time because I wasn't in battle. I was helplessly pinned to the floor by a monster, awaiting my early death.


	9. Chapter 9: Monster, Murderer

Rin's POV:

"Rin! Try to keep it together! Control your flames, just like we practiced!" Yukio yells to me as I lay, helplessly awaiting my death.

'No, it's not over yet!' I yell inside myself. In my head, I climbed to my feet and kicked this monster until it was on the floor begging for mercy. In my head, I sat up and gouged the creature's eyes out. But I wasn't doing that. My back was aching as I was being pushed down into the ground.

"Hey you old fart! Is that all you've got?!" I taunted it. A feeble way to save my pride.

I suddenly regret my words as a finger comes looming towards me. I feel the finger entering my skin, piercing my skull. I arch my back and scream as if there is no tomorrow. All I could see was white until the finger entered my brain. A gasp, the breath stuck in my throat until the finger started to wiggle around. That did the trick. A scream so loud escaped me that I could feel the creature hesitate for a split second until it resumed it's game. I trashed about as the finger moved around in my head. Past memories flashed before my eyes, latching together, latching off of each other and still the little girl monster played. Then it found it, it found what it was looking for. Found it waiting. Found it ready. Blue flames completely filled my mind and only two words entered my head. Monster. Murderer. The only thing on my mind was cold blooded murder.

I grabbed the finger with one single hand and the monster looked surprised for a second but then it's ugly features broke into a grin. The word 'Disgust' entered my brain for a second and it appeared on my face. I decide that it's time to wipe that smirk of it's smug little face. I poured all my strength into my hand and squeezed. Something pierced the air. A scream. The little girl monster before me opened it's mouth and let out a scream of pain and fear. The sound was like no human's nor animal's. It was new, pure, a freshly born thing of pure, unadulterated agony. Slowly, the creature shrunk back into it's former form, still screaming. Greasy, tangled strands of hair became bouncy golden locks. Mouth shrinking to a tiny circle of shock and fear, it's pretty, plain, expressionless face returning. The dress somehow repaired itself as it shrunk back to fit the little girl perfectly, white shoes appearing on it's small feet. It fell to a crouch, screaming and clutching it's injured hand.

'It's almost laughable... so weak... too easy' someone thinks for me and I smirk, agreeing with whoever it was.

"RIN!" A familiar voice cried out from behind. I turned to face Yukio.

"Is he still in there, is Rin still there?" He questions taking a step closer.

I let out a laugh. "What are you talking about? I am Rin!"

"No you're not! You're merely the flames taking over, filling his mind with thoughts similar to Satan's. You're his demonic power, taking him over."

I hold out my hand and look at Yukio. I could see the flittering of his consciousness, like a giant flame surrounding his very being. I start to realize just how powerful I actually am. I clench my fist with it still held out in front of me and Yukio gasped, his body going rigid. What I'm holding here is life itself. I see how I could just tear it apart, pull it from his body, burn it to ashes or turn it to vapor. I un-clench my fist and Yukio fell to his knees, letting out a sighing gasp. I start to walk towards him.

"Rin! Don't be the monster everyone thinks you are!" Yukio shouts.

I freeze in my tracks. That statement gets to me and the flames around me evaporate, clearing my mind of any evil.

The last thing I heard was Yukio calling my name and some pounding footsteps.


End file.
